Te Amo, My Love
by BranowynIvy
Summary: Struck by tragedy D'Artagnan is lost and broken.  Can Porthos help his fellow Musketeer find himself again?  First things first, bath, food, drink then maybe a woman to get him out of this rut.-D'Artagnan finds love again in the strangest of places. SMUT


**Hello everyone :D This story is just something my mind made up as I waited for the new Three Musketeers movie to release on DVD. It's smutty, not that I can seem to write anything else ;) I hope you like it!**

"D'Artagnan." Constance whispered, the sound ghosting over tongue and lip in macabre earnest. She urged her mouth to move again, willed her voice to sound stronger than before but fate was pitiless. Her last breath, drawn weakly and dispelled too soon was final and tragic. Constance was gone from this world.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers **

The pounding on the other side of the heavy wooden door was obnoxious, loud and fast paced. D'Artagnan groaned at the unwelcome intrusion and covered his face with his arm in a vain attempt to ignore the sound. "No!" He bellowed, his hands tightening into fists of frustration.

"Damn it boy, open the door!"

"I am sleeping!"

"No, you were sleeping. Now you are getting up to open this door."

D'Artagnan uncovered his eyes, glaring at the ceiling of his bedroom while the pounding at his door heightened his irritation with every knock. Sufficiently piqued, he wrenched the covers from his body and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Standing too quickly, he had to take a moment to gain his balance before he stalked towards the entrance, flinching with each new raucous rap. By the time he pulled the door free, he was wound with tension. "What?" He growled at the late night intruder, his displeasure sloughing off of him in waves.

"It has been over a year."

D'Artagnan's eyes widened in shock and then slitted in accusing rage. "Leave." He ground out the word before slamming the door shut and stumbling back a step when the man on the other side caught it.

"It has been over a year, you've lost weight, you look terrible and that rank smell in the alley? It is coming from your window."

"Porthos-"

"Quiet." The stout older man pushed his way inside, forcing D'Artagnan to move away and allow it. "You are going to wash yourself and find some clean clothes."

"It is in the middle of the night."

Porthos did not seem to notice that the other man had spoken. "Then I am going to take you to a tavern for food and drink before we find you a nice lady friend to get you out of this rut."

"Absolutely not."

Portho's bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, exhaling sharply before responding. "This is not a request, D'Artagnan." He let his hand drop back to his side. "You must get out of this house. You have to bathe and eat."

"I do go out." He defended with a frown.

Porthos' brow arched incredulously. "Really? When?"

"None of your business."

"Ah, sweet, stubborn, smelly boy. You will thank me for this, I promise you." As he spoke, he stretched his arms out in front of him, clasping his fingers until the knuckles cracked crudely.

D'Artagnan took a step back as Porthos began his advance. "What are you doing?"

He took another step, bouncing slightly on his heel, "If you will not come peacefully, I am not afraid or even all that opposed to using undue force." He lunged forward, grabbed D'Artagnan by the arm and used the leverage to push him down. Wasting no time, Porthos reached for the bucket of wash water in the corner of the room and dumped it onto the struggling man, a small laugh escaping him at the sputtered curses flung his way.

He knelt down, took a cloth from the table the bucket had been on and started to scrub any surface he could reach, particularly his face...because it was humorous.

Red faced and soaked.,D'Artagnan complained loudly, "That was dirty water!"

Porthos clicked his tongue. "Trust me, friend, dirty or not, you still smell better for it."

"Aargh!" D'Artagnan shouted nonsense, the assault scrambling his words. He fought weakly, trying desperately to escape but Porthos was bigger and at this point in his life, stronger. "Alright!"

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?" The larger man swiped at his cheek, chuckling at the way he fell backwards, arms and legs flailing in the air.

"Stop! I'll go, just stop!" He held his hands up in surrender, head tucked against his chest in avoidance.

Porthos smiled wide and tossed the cloth off to the side dismissively. "Oh good. I knew you'd come around."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"You are out of your mind."

"Nonsense."

"I am not going in there."

"Of course you are. Not only are you going in, but you are going to enjoy yourself and then you are going to thank me."

"You keep saying that and yet it has not happened so far."

"Trust me. You are clean, well fed and slightly inebriated. This is the final step in your rehabilitation."

"Right. Except, I am still not going in there."

"Make it easy on yourself, do what I say."

"Or what?"

Porthos sighed heavily and shook his head, "Or I will be forced to use unpleasant methods similar to those I employed earlier this evening."

D'Artagnan watched him with a critical eye, silently measuring the other man. "If I do this. You will leave me be?"

"Cross my heart." He spoke soberly while mimicking the phrase with his fore finger.

D'Artagnan rolled his eyes, "Lead the way."

Porthos chuckled merrily and nodded, "Good man." Eagerly, he moved ahead and disappeared behind the curtain that separated the small foyer from the rest of the jaded establishment.

Drawing a deep breath, D'Artagnan forced his feet to shuffle forward, following the path of his fellow Musketeer and friend. Regret overwhelmed him almost instantly as the curtain fell behind his back. His nostrils flared in disgust at the heavy perfume permeating the air in a poor attempt to cloak the heady scent of sex and sweat. The windowless room was too warm. The combination of body heat and the fire from the hearth quickly creating a sticky, damp feeling that gave one the urge to disrobe. Clever.

"What 'andsome boys we got 'ere!" A woman appeared from behind another curtain at the far corner of the room. She was middle aged, her salt and pepper hair amassed atop her head in limp curls and had he been a younger man, his cheeks would have blushed at her attire. She smiled warmly at D'Artagnan, the rouge on her lips cracking as she did so. "What can I do ya for, darlin?"

Porthos stepped out of the shadows and grasped her weathered fingers, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "Madam Regina, stunning as ever."

Her eyes widened in delight and recognition, "Porthos?" She squealed happily and threw herself into his arms, giggling as he spun her round. "'Ow long as it been since you last darkened my doorstep?"

"Too long, Madam!" He proclaimed as he set her down beside him, his arm still wrapped tightly about her waist.

Her eyes alight, she trailed her hand down his torso teasingly. "Aye! Some would take offense at that! But Madam Regina forgives and forgets, long as you promise to make it up to me?"

Porthos puffed up his chest and raised his chin. "You are most gracious. I swear it will be done." Wink.

Regina laughed lightly, her fingers tapping his belt. "Alaina is available tonight an I am positive she would be more than 'appy to assist you in your efforts!"

"You, Regina, are an angel." He tilted his head in D'Artagnan's direction, "I also need to find my friend here some suitable company. He is a fine man, who needs a delicate touch. Surely you have someone?"

She eyed him carefully, her brow arched. "O course I do you devil, Rose will do em well. She has a noble air bout her, she does."

"Perfect. It's on me, of course." He tugged her hand across his body until it perched on the coin purse at his side.

Madam Regina licked her lips expectantly and disentangled herself. "Generous of you dearie. I will fetch the ladies, you just sit tight." She turned around, blowing a kiss before she disappeared behind yet another shimmering curtain.

Once alone, Porthos clapped D'Artagnan on the back, "Try to have fun tonight?"

"I despise you."

"That's the spirit!"

The curtain parted and drew their attention. "Porthos!" The woman who called was dressed in a cherry colored robe and every step she took revealed the creamy skin of her upper and inner thigh. Her hair was golden, her eyes blue.

"Alaina!" Porthos surged forward and scooped the woman up into his arms in a rush. He did not cast D'Artagnan another glance and the last he saw of him was his back as he disappeared behind the same curtain from which she had emerged.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement and suddenly the urge to simply turn tail and run blossomed within him.

"Hello handsome."

He twitched, inhaling sharply. Almost against his will, he turned his head to see her. "You must be Rose." He said dryly.

She smiled tightly, "I'm your girl."

Unable to stop the action, he twisted his body to face her completely and took her in as she watched him with bright green eyes. She was petite in form and covered in a somewhat tattered gown, corset and all. Once it might have been fine but now the dark color was faded and the collar frayed. Cascading down her back, long black tresses beckoned to be touched and whispered over supple, olive skin. He swallowed hard.

Rose's lips curled at the corners and she took a step towards him, her hand outstretched in silent supplication.

He was rooted to the spot.

Undeterred, she closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her body against his. "Shy?" She leaned back to look up at him.

His brow furrowed deeper and he broke eye contact.

She expelled her breath loudly, her irritation evident. "Come on, handsome. Your friend is paying. Shall we go to my room?" She didn't wait for his answer, instead she turned heel and began her retreat back behind the curtain, her hips swaying provocatively.

Indecisiveness warred within him. He had promised Porthos he would indulge in this but his gut twisted at the idea. Eventually, he followed her, still unsure and stiff but a promise was a promise.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

She was touching him again, her body molded against his as she pressed kisses to his rigid jawline. "What was her name?" She murmured, breaking the silence, her warm breath tickling his chin.

D'Artagnan pushed her shoulders back, forcing her away. "Excuse me?"

She smiled sweetly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Her name." She said again.

It slipped over his tongue, bitter sweet. "Constance."

Rose's head tilted to the side as she watched him carefully, "Did she leave you? Break your heart?"

"She...died." He realized with shame that it was not as hard to say any more. When was the last time he had spoken of it?

Her eyes widened in shock and then filled with another emotion he longed to ignore. Pity. "I apologize."

He shook his head quickly. "Don't. You didn't know her."

Rose nodded, her features softening, "Was she your wife?"

His chest ached with familiar, dull pain. "Fiance."

"How did she die?"

"Fever." He flinched when she reached out to him but she only touched his arm in comfort.

"That is tragic. How long ago?"

He frowned at her hand and wondered why he did not shake free from it. "Many months."

"So your friend, he believes it is time for you to move on then?"

"Yes."

She was silent then and he dared a glance at her, unnerved by his reaction to her. Why had he told her of Constance?

"What is your name?" She asked finally, her voice softer than before.

He hesitated, wondering briefly at the protocol of this situation. Should he tell her his name? "D'Artagnan."

"The Musketeer?"

His lips twisted wryly, "Yes."

Her demeanor changed again, morphing into something sharper. "Well, D'Artagnan. I am being paid to touch you, to make you feel good. If I don't do that, I don't get paid."

"I-"

"Have a seat." Her tone left little question as to whether or not the action was an option. He sat down on the edge of the bed, immediately tense and she clicked her tongue. "Relax, please." She was behind him then, her weight shifting the bed. "I am told I am quite good at this." His objection rose in his throat in alarm when suddenly her hands were on his shoulders and the sound died on his lips. She rubbed firmly but gently, squeezing softly and then moving on to his neck. Diligently she worked to ease the tension in his body, her hands massaging his muscles into obedience.

Slowly, he relaxed, his head bowed forward to give her better access. Several minutes passed and her fingers roamed lower, she grasped the hem of his tunic and tugged, taking advantage of the moment to slip her hand beneath the fabric. "See? Not so horrible now is it?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head, deciding to let the intrusion go but the lilt to her voice caught his attention. "You have an accent."

She laughed softly, "Only sometimes."

"Spanish?"

"Very good! I do not usually have to speak so much, it is harder to hide in full conversation."

"Why hide it?"

Silence.

He frowned, "What is your name?"

Her hands stilled. "Rose."

He shook his head, "No. Your real name."

"What makes you think-"

"Rose does not suit you."

Tentatively, she started again, dipping lower. "Karina." She rolled the 'R' and a smile stole across her features.

He turned around, adjusting so that he was fully seated on the bed facing Karina and grasped both of her hands. "What brought you here?" Their eyes met and he held them, his curiosity for her growing by the second.

"What makes you think something brought me here? Perhaps I chose this path."

"I think not."

Her eyes dropped but she did not pull away, "My father had debt to pay." Her lip trembled slightly.

"He sold you?"

She laughed derisively. "He always wanted a son."

"How long ago?"

"Five months, three weeks and 2 days." She pulled her hands free only to place them on his chest, palms flat. "Do not think on it, D'Artagnan. I should not have said anything." She pressed forward, her knee moving until it brushed against his thigh.

"You do not have to do that." He whispered, trying to ignore his reaction to her proximity. No longer did he feel the need to shy away from it.

Karina bit the inside of her cheek, willing away the emotion that had spilled forth. "Your friend, he paid good money..."

"For me to spend a few hours with a beautiful woman. I have done that."

She leaned back, but did not break the contact. "And have I satisfied you?"

He smiled, "Yes."

She kissed him, moving in quickly before he could react and pulling away just as fast. "Thank you for this night. You have no idea, what it means." Her accent was heavy, unhindered and unhidden.

"Can I see you again?" He didn't know where the words had come from. Did he want to come back? The smile she gave him made his breath catch. Yes. He did.

"You know where to find me."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three**

"This is extortion." Porthos whined.

"You started it." D'Artagnan smiled wryly, his arms crossed over his chest as his shoulders shrugged.

The two men watched one another from either corner of D'Artagnan's modest kitchen. The room was soiled, the air reeking of spoil and rot. Harsh morning light poured in through the curtain-less window and revealed small specks of dust and dirt in it's bright rays. Neither man paid heed to the obvious state of things, however, their current conversation requiring their full attentions.

Porthos shook his head and let his eyes drop, the smallest tug of a smirk on his lips as he leaned forward. Placing both palms on the table before him, he spoke low, his tone a mixture of amusement and feigned disbelief. "She must have performed admirably." He glanced up, a brow arched in question.

D'Artagnan shifted, his heel kicking up more dust to swirl around them. "She did." He answered simply.

Porthos chuckled, "Fine. You win." His smile widened, a flicker of mischief flashing across his features before it was stamped down. "I will pay for another visit to Rose." He stalled again and the silence hung between them for the briefest of moments. "_But_ you will accompany Athos to the Palace tomorrow." The elder Musketeer caught D'Artagnan's gaze, the challenge he issued reaffirmed when he lifted one hand and held it out in offering.

D'Artagnan had expected this, negotiation and it suited him. It was not that he couldn't afford to see Rose again on his own. It was just that he knew Porthos and he _knew_ that his trials of _rehabilitation_ were not yet finished. He might as well milk the man for a few coins first. D'Artagnan withheld his answering smile and pushed himself off of the wall he had casually leaned on. It took a few short steps but he clasped Porthos' hand only seconds after it was presented. "Deal."

"And you must bathe on a regular basis." The older mans' nose bunched is disgust, "And clean this heap of refuse." He released D'Artagnan's hand, his eye caught by the quick scurry of a small rodent dashing under the small china cabinet that stood precariously at the far side of the room. "On second thought, maybe you should just move." He turned his frown back on his friend, "Or burn it."

"I am not going to burn it."

"You have to admit the idea has it's merits."

D'Artagnan sighed, "Porthos." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Porthos rolled his eyes, "Fine but when you uncover the nest of disease ridden, devil possessed rodents that surely dwell here do not come to me for help."

The younger man smiled, his head cocking to the side. "What about all for one and one for all?"

Porthos' eyes widened comically. "I am a Musketeer not an exorcist."

D'Artagnan laughed, the sound still somewhat foreign. "Noted. Now, tell me, what business does Athos have at the Palace?"

"Is that the tone of interest I detect? Good. I will tell you about it, as soon as we find the tavern." He glanced around again, his eyes roving anxiously. "And some soap."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three**

Karina tried her best to hide the surprise she felt when she found him waiting for her again. She hadn't really thought he would come back. Why would he? She had little time to dwell on it, however, with Madam Regina watching from the back of the room, so she tucked the question away. She would ask it again, later and in private.

"Hello love." She purred, moving forward until she could press against his strong form. She crushed her breasts against his chest and molded her hips into the cradle of his own. Reaching up, Karina cupped the back of his neck as she rose onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. If she hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed the way the tension in his shoulders eased, if only a fraction. It delighted her, more than she liked.

Her hand eased between their bodies, skimming down his abdomen before skirting to the side and gripping his fingers. "Come." The word was gilded with promise, a trick she learned early and for good measure, she gave him a saucy wink. D'Artagnan's lips twitched but Karina turned around and began to walk before he could voice his response. Her fingers were entwined tightly with his and her breath hitched for a moment when he did not immediately follow. Would he protest again?

No. She exhaled slowly, relaxing as the tense line of their arms slackened and he moved to follow just behind.

Karina led her guest to her room and closed the door behind them; spinning on her heel the moment it latched. "D'Artagnan! What a pleasant surprise." She smiled, her gut clenching slightly as she took the image of him in. It had only been a little over a week since his first visit and he had only been with her for a few hours but their encounter had stuck with her.

"It is nice to see you again, Karina." He spoke softly and inclined his head.

Her smile widened at her real name on his lips and for her next sentence, she allowed her accent to flow naturally. "Did you come for something more substantial this time?"

He laughed lightly, stepping back so that he could sit on the bed but shook his head, "No."

Her mouth twisted slightly, "Disappointing." Was it? Yes and no. His refusal of her had a strange effect on her. She was attracted to him. She had enjoyed their kiss and their closeness; something she had not relished since she had been forced into this life. His answer only intensified her budding feelings for him. Would she have him, if he changed his mind? Gladly but everything would change and she found that she didn't want it to, not yet.

"I apologize. I mean no offense."

Karina crossed the room and took a seat beside him. "None taken." Unable to help herself, she caressed his arm, running her fingers down the length until she settled her palm on his thigh. "What shall we do then? You paid for several hours."

"I thought we could talk."

"I am not so good with conversation. You talk, I'll listen." She leaned into him.

"You are lying."

"Am I?" She laughed dryly.

"You are educated."

Her brow arched, a suggestive glint in her eye. "I admit, I have learned many lessons since-"

He shook his head. "You don't have to do that."

Karina's brow furrowed. "Do what?"

"Try to-I mean...I am not here for sex."

A blush of embarrassment stole across her cheeks. "Right." She licked her lips, turning her eyes from his prying gaze. "I suppose I am out of practice with civil conversation."

The Musketeer smiled crookedly, "I am patient."

Frustration welled within her suddenly and without call. "Why are you here?" She forced herself to meet his eyes again. "This is a brothel and I am a whore." This whole encounter made no sense.

D'Artagnan's smile saddened, the corners of his lips dipping slightly, "I can't get you out of my head."

She swallowed hard, her small hands tightening into fists and she shot misplaced anger at him. "Most men would fuck me and then forget me. You still can."

"I am not most men and no I cannot."

"Why not?" She questioned heatedly, unsure of why she was acting this way. He didn't deserve it...

"Because I do not take what isn't mine, besides, you don't belong here. Don't you feel out of place?"

She felt tears well in her eyes and blinked them away. "I _am_ yours, you paid for me, the rest means nothing."

"I paid to see you because there was no other way. Why don't you leave here, escape?"

Her anger began to melt away in deference to familiar hopelessness. It pained her, reminding her of the ache in her chest. "I am indebted to Madam Regina, if I tried to leave I would be arrested."

"But-"

"There are no 'buts' D'Artagnan, the law is clear. I was my father's property to do with as he pleased and those rights have passed onto Madam Regina. If I wish to be free of her, I must work my way out of her debt."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much would it take to get you out of here?"

"That is none of your concern."

He frowned, his hand moving to cover her own. "That's just it, I _am_ concerned."

"Why? You don't know me."

"But I would like to."

Karina snorted, "You are a crazy person."

"Maybe but as long as you are here, I am going to visit you. I will help to pay for your freedom each time and get to know you in the process."

"I am expensive!"

"Rightly so."

Karina shook her head, unable to pin down a response as they bounced around in her head. Nothing about this man made sense. "Fine. You can do as you wish." She had gone through so many emotions this night and he had only been with her for mere minutes. _Minutes_. She was nervous, delighted, confused, angry and now...now she was on the brink of something she wasn't sure she would ever feel again. Calm? Hopeful? Not yet.

Her eyes flickered to his lips and realized that they were moving. She smiled, the action easier than before. Not yet but maybe, someday...

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"Again?" Madam Regina smiled slyly, her overly plucked brow rising in question.

D'Artagnan nodded mutely, meeting her leering gaze reluctantly.

"Third time the charm, handsome?" She leaned forward, crushing her breasts together and thrusting them into his view. D'Artagnan could not help his answering frown, the revulsion evident in his eyes and Regina caught it, straightening quickly and adjusting her slipping gown. She pointed towards the curtained arch that led to Karina. "In ya go, she won't mind."

The young Musketeer bowed his head in the Madam's direction and started for Karina's chambers. He was looking forward to seeing her, his anticipation building with each step. Finally he arrived and his knuckles rapped at her door.

"Coming!" Her voice called from within and D'Artagnan dropped his hand nervously, his fingers fidgeting at his side.

Moments later, Karina pealed the door open, her lithe body appearing before him to lean against the frame. Her tongue clicked against her teeth, a smile gracing her dark features, "My D'Artagnan, come in." She stepped back, allowing enough space for him to slide passed her but not enough to avoid the light brush of his chest against her side.

She closed the door behind him, "You're a regular now."

"So it would seem."

She faced him fully but held back at the door, her shoulders pressed against it. "How are you?"

D'Artagnan couldn't help but notice a change in her, slight though it was. "I am well. You?" She seemed more reserved, cautious.

Her laugh made him smile and her eyes locked with his, "Better now." She broke away from her rooted place at the threshold and closed the distance between them, maneuvering around him to sit.

He twisted to hold her within his sight and she patted the space beside her, silently inviting. D'Artagnan retreated until his knees collided with the mattress and allowed himself to sink into it gratefully. His body ached, he realized, his training session with Aramis more strenuous than usual.

"So, what shall our topic be today?"

"Whatever you'd like."

She eyed him closely, her lips pursed gently. "You seem tense."

"I do?"

"Si."

He shrugged, the action making him wince. "I might be a little sore, nothing to worry about."

"Of course not, still, allow me." She scooted back until she could curl both of her feet beneath her body and crawled behind him. Her fingers sunk into his shoulders, expertly kneading the knots there. "What caused this?"

"A bit of sword-play. I am out of practice."

"You should not push so hard."

D'Artagnan's eyes slid shut as her thumbs worked magic on the corded muscles of his neck, coaxing them into submission. His lips parted, "I realize that now."

Karina grinned, leaning into him for better leverage. "This could become a tradition."

"I should argue but right now, "A small groan of appreciation escaped him, "I couldn't agree more."

She chuckled at that, continuing her massage down his back. "May I change the subject?"

"Of course."

"I wish to explain something to you."

He shook his head. "You don't have to explain-"

"I want to." She insisted.

D'Artagnan sighed, his brow furrowing. "Alright."

Karina inhaled, drawing in as much air as her lungs could hold before expelling it slowly. "It seems odd, does it not, that I remain here? That I do not at least try to escape?" She slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of his tunic and his hand snaked back, catching her fingers in his own as he turned to face her. She smiled tumultuously, "My life in Spain was one of a gentle Lady. My father was cruel but he was my father. I knew nothing else." She swallowed, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "Things changed when I grew into womanhood, he looked at me different. There was more anger, more disgust than ever before. It hurt but such is life, no?" She shook her head, "A few years ago, his gambling worsened, his drinking increased and soon, he had lost everything." Karina held his gaze bravely, her lashes fluttering lightly. "I knew nothing of his plans until the night of my disgrace. My father burst into my room with two other men on his heels. He ordered me from my bed. He demanded my silence and then motioned for the others."

"Karina..." He whispered, wishing he could wipe away the hurt on her finely etched features. Steal it away from her dark eyes and frowning lips.

"Please, D'Artagnan, let me finish. It is good to speak of it." She turned the palm he held so that she could clasp his hand. "I cried while they inspected me but when I think back on it, I realize that it was over quickly. The next I knew, they each held one of my arms and drug me from my chambers. I screamed for my Father but I already knew. He would not come for me." Her fingers tightened around his, her eyes glistening as moisture built in them. "I was sold first to an older gentleman; he had an interest in young girls. I was told then that my father received a great sum for me, I was pure after all and my maiden head was auctioned to the highest bidder." Karina used her free hand to wipe away her tears, "I stayed with him for a little over a year before he tired of me and sold me to Madam Regina."

D'Artagnan could not meet her gaze. "I am sorry" His sincerity was clear and true.

"Me too." She responded softly, the ghost of pain in her tone as it cracked.

"Do you know why I do not run?" She swallowed hard, blinking rapidly to clear the well of tears again. "It is because I cannot. Where would I go? How would I survive? I would be hunted, my unpaid debt a mark on my head and on my body. Regina is not, _unkind_ to me but she is a business woman and I am her investment." Her brows bunched together in a mixture of tangled emotion, "Stefan took my innocence. There is nothing left to protect, so why not pay off my debt and be free? Completely free. Free of my father, of Stefan, of Regina...Does that make me-"

"No." He said firmly, cutting her off.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I didn't need to."

She smiled wanly, the action empty. "You don't think less of me? Should I not be bold and courageous?"

"You are so very courageous, Karina. Can you not see that?"

She shook her head. "I feel as though I have given up sometimes."

"I don't believe that."

Karina tilted her head to the side, watching him, drinking him in. "You are kind. Too kind. You should not waste so much time and money on me."

"It is not a waste."

She sighed softly and pulled her hand free. "Please, at least let me make you feel good? I do not mind..." Her fingers began to trace the hard line of his forearm.

Guilt rose within him and suddenly his mouth was dry, the thought of her beneath him a vivid fantasy. He shook it away. "I will not touch you that way, Karina, at least not..." He caught her roaming touch. "Not this way. I'll not pay for you. You deserve better."

"You are a strange man, D'Artagnan."

His brow quirked. "Is that good? Or-"

Karina chuckled. "Good. I like spending time with you."

D'Artagnan nodded. "Then I shall return."

"When?"

"As soon as I can, I promise."

A blush, most becoming heated her cheek. "May I kiss you goodbye?"

His heart hammered against his rib cage. "Do you want to?"

"Si."

D'Artagnan leaned forward and captured her lips. He kissed her softly, ending it with a sweet peck to her cheek. "Goodnight, Karina."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers **

"We need a distraction." The King of France said as he paced, his booted heel clicking on the smooth stone floor beneath their feet. "Something to draw him away from the others."

D'Artagnan glanced at Aramis and then back to the King. This meeting was another in a series of similar assemblies that had taken place over the last week or so. This was the youngest Musketeer's mission from Porthos. In the first meeting, the King has explained his situation.

There was a man, a criminal, a smuggler. He was stealing from the King's own storage yards and bullying his subjects. King Louis needed the man stopped and therein lie the problem. Lord Benedict was a powerful man with many friends. Louis and the Musketeers had been unsuccessful as of yet to capture the man, or to catch him in the act. He was smart and fast, always a step ahead.

He had no weaknesses, none except one. His second in command, his nephew. Liam. The idea was that Liam was well informed and much more available for questioning. Despite his heavy guard, he would be much easier to apprehend then Benedict. They just needed to lure the young man away from his guards...

"Your Majesty?"

King Louis looked up, halting his step.

D'Artagnan smiled. "I think I might have an idea."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"She's not seeing anyone tonight, deary. Come back tomorrow."

"What?"

Madam Regina smiled her crooked smile. "You 'eard me boy."

"But I-" D'Artagnan began to argue but the older woman cut him off.

" 'Ow about someone else? We've got plenty of fine-"

"No. Thank you."

She nodded, her attention already beyond him. "Suit yerself."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

He would see her tonight. The idea of going home without staggeringly unacceptable. He left Regina and slipped behind the building, straining his neck to count the window sills. His mouth cracked into a grin. Her light was on.

He leapt forward, grappling the nearest ledge with his right hand while his left reached for the next, his legs flattening against the wall, his feet catching the rough grain of the brick house to help push him up. He ground his teeth in effort as he pulled himself up again. The next window was hers. Karina.

"Karina?" He whispered, peering inside warily. He quickly spotted her silhouette at the far end of her room, bent at the waist, standing in front of her wash bin. When his voice reached her, she stiffened.

D'Artagnan frowned, swinging his legs over the edge so that he now sat on the sill, facing the inside of her room. Something was wrong...

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

_A large hand palmed her breast painfully, meaty fingers digging into the tender flesh as his hips surged forward. Karina grunted in pain, her own hands clawing at the bare back of the large man that rutted above her. He straightened, freeing a hand to swipe at her hands. "Stop that." He demanded, his voice hoarse from the strain of his violation._

_Karina moved her hands to push at his chest, "You are hurting me, darlin. Please, ease-"_

_Pain flooded her senses, shocking her into silence. Instantly she tasted blood, the copper fluid draining freely into her mouth._

_The man above her wrestled with her, still buried deep until he managed to catch both of her wrists. He yanked them above her head, forcing her naked body to arch, thrusting her breasts into the air. Karina cried out, her arms aching and burning, her slender wrists crushing together as he placed more weight on them, leaning down again. _

_His tongue darted out to taste her skin, licking the salt of perspiration away from the valley between her breasts before suckling a pale pink nipple. He pistoned into her again, his engorged member splitting her, hurting her. He scraped his teeth across her areola before biting down._

_Karina screamed again. The man held both of her wrists with one hand now and used the other to muffle her cries. He shoved his fingers into her mouth. "Suck them" He commanded as his body crashed into hers again and again._

_She gagged and tried to turn away, succeeding when his hand slipped from her lips only to realize too late that he had raised it to hit her, an open palm slap to the face. He pulled out of her, releasing his hold on her long enough to use his strength to grip her hips and twist until she was forced to roll onto her stomach._

_He wasted no time, plunging back into her body, mercilessly ravaging her as he shoved her face down into the mattress, his fingers tangled painfully in her hair. _

_It wasn't long after that he found his peak, squirting his release onto her bare buttocks and back. He stumbled off the bed, his legs weak as he gathered his clothing. _

_Karina remained where she was, drawing deep, slow breaths to calm her pounding heart. Besides, it hurt to much to move._

"_Try not to talk so much next time, Rose. I don't like it." He said, his voice back to normal now._

_Karina didn't respond. A tear slid from her eye and stung the cut on her cheek._

_When the man finally left, Karina rolled onto her back. Her body ached, used and broken. She touched her cheek and tried to remember why she was going through this. _

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"What happened?" D'Artagnan flew into the room, dragging her reluctant form to his chest as he embraced her tightly.

Karina clenched her eyes shut, wishing away her tears. "What are you doing here?" She asked, the sound muffled against him.

"I came to see you. What happened?" He demanded again, his tone harsher than he liked. His heart wrenching in his chest at the sight of her bruised cheek bones, her broken lip.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Someone hurt you!"

"I am fine." She denied him, pulling back.

"You're not!"

"I have had worse." She yelled, pushing him away, each palm flat on his chest.

"Karina?" D'Artagnan allowed the abuse, retreating with each shove and maintaining a calm expression. He couldn't get angry, this wasn't directed at him.

Using less force, she pushed again and his back connected with the wall behind them. She stared at her hands on him and realized that they were trembling. He whispered her name again, his fingers reaching out to brush the tangled hair from her face and her anger drained away. Her fingers curled, clutching the fabric of his tunic and she moved forward abruptly, her head bowing to rest on his shoulder in defeat. "I'm sorry." She murmured, ashamed of her actions.

D'Artagnan wrapped his arms around her small frame, enveloping her in his strength and his warmth. He pressed his lips into her hair and held her. If he was being honest, he didn't know what to say but maybe, right now, he shouldn't say anything at all.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

Karina stretched, her back arching, her hands reaching. She sighed contentedly, burrowing again into the heat of her bed, her arm wrapping around a warm torso and her head resting on a solid yet soft shoulder.

Her eyes popped open.

There was a man in her bed.

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to shift through her confusing jumble of memories from the night before. Slowly, she pushed herself up onto her elbow, her eyes searching for her companions face.

Then she remembered. _D'Artagnan. _A smile lit her features, brightening her eyes as she watched him sleep. It hurt to grin, the cut on her lip still swollen but it was an after thought. He looked so peaceful and so...handsome. Her smile widened and she grimaced. It had been a long time since she had looked at a man without disdain.

She couldn't believe he had stayed with her. She had been a mess, not at all good company and yet here he was. She leaned forward, her lips caressing the sensitive skin of his neck before trailing soft kisses along his jaw line and pressing one to his mouth. She gasped in surprise when he responded, returning the kiss as his free hand moved to cup her cheek gently.

"Good Morning." He said sleepily, a small smirk curling his lips as he watched her hovering above him.

"Morning." She laid back down and was pleased when his cradled her again, holding her tightly. "You stayed." It was not a question, just a statement she made in awe.

"I have not slept that well in a long time." He hugged her closer, 'Thank you."

Karina laughed lightly and snuggled closer, threading one of her legs between his. "You are a very strange man, D'Artagnan."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers**

"How much?"

"Too much, lover. Just take your hour and-"

"Madam Regina, how much for an entire night? Sun down to sun up."

"You can't afford it."

"Let me be the judge of that."

The woman rolled her eyes but pulled out her quill, dunked it into the ink well and scribbled a number down on a piece of parchment before sliding it over to him and patting his hand. "Too much."

D'Artagnan held her gaze, despite the way it made his skin crawl. "Done."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What? You haven't even looked at it, darlin."

"I guess you should have asked for more then. Regardless, I'll take my hour tonight and next Saturday I get her for the whole night." He thought for a moment, frowning at the wizened woman. "No interruptions."

Regina licked her lips, her mind ticking away before she finally smiled. "Money up front."

He nodded once. "Naturally."

"Keep 'er face pretty." She warned.

His jaw clenched, "Of course."

"Looks like you've got yerself a deal, sweetling." Regina held her hand out and he took it, squeezing briefly before releasing her and reaching for the pouch at his side.

"This is for tonight. I will have the rest when I pick her up next Saturday."

"Pick her up? You didn't say anything about taking her away from here!"

"You didn't ask and frankly, for the money I am paying, you don't get to. Good evening, Madam."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers **

Karina shrieked in surprise as a pair of strong hands snaked around her waist and hugged her from behind. She spun around and her mask of horror morphed into laughter as she pelted his broad chest with tiny fists. "Don't do that!" She cried, hitting him one last time.

D'Artagnan chuckled and released her, closing the open door with his foot. "My apologies." He gave her a swift bow, his eyes sparkling.

She sniffed, smoothing her skirts back down around her. "I do not forgive you."

"You will."

Her brow arched, "Why is that?"

"Because I have good news." He frowned then, his fingers running through his hair in a nervous gesture. "At least, I think it is good news."

Karina laughed softly, everything about him an endearment to her. She shook her head. "Out with it then."

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" She leaned against a bed-post, waiting for him to continue.

"It will be difficult and you will have to leave here for a whole night."

Her heart dropped in her chest. "Regina-"

He finished for her excitedly. "Has already agreed."

She caught his gaze, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Really?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Granted, she didn't know she was agreeing but that is water under the bridge."

"Why will it be difficult?"

"Because, it requires a certain finesse. Your particular brand of distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" She stepped forward, her olive skinned thigh appearing to tease from beneath the thin robe she wore.

D'Artagnan watched with rapt attention, speaking again only when the peak of flesh disappeared. "Not that kind."

Karina giggled. D'Artagnan swallowed.

"What kind then?"

"Flirt and seduce...without actually seducing him." He frowned, "We just need to pull him away from his entourage."

"Who is _he_?"

"The nephew of a very powerful man."

"Sounds dangerous."

D'Artagnan nodded slowly, "I will be there, lurking in the shadows until the time is right. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Why me?"

He smiled brightly, moving forward until he could clasp her hands in his own. "Because it pays well, very well, Karina and because you are exotic and stunning and will have him wrapped 'round your finger before you open your lips to speak."

She felt her cheeks heat and her teeth appeared to nibble on her bottom lip. She couldn't believe her reaction to him, especially now. She was _not _a blushing maiden and yet, when he spoke to her like that, he made her heart race. "And who is my employer?"

"The King of France."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

Karina took a deep breath, the ivory stays in her corset an unfamiliar restriction but a welcome one all the same. The gown D'Artagnan and gifted her with for this evening was stunning and the jewelry that adorned her ears, neck and wrists even more so. She had never owned such fine things, even growing up in Spain. When she saw it, she had attempted to voice her objection but found that the words stuck in her throat and all she could say was 'Thank you' as she crushed him with the force of her embrace.

The dress was a rich, dark red that accentuated the color of her skin as well as the shape of her body. The silk, satin and lace encased her snugly and caressed her sensuously as she moved. She never wanted to take it off. Even the shoes he had chosen were perfect, if not a bit uncomfortable.

The rest of the ensemble made her nervous as she was responsible for it. She did her best with her hair, pinning the black tresses like she did when she was younger and used only the simplest of makeup. She painted her lips red and lined her eyes with coal. The overall effect gave her confidence. She _felt_ beautiful and she couldn't wait to show D'Artagnan.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

D'Artagnan fidgeted nervously outside Madam Regina's establishment. He had gone in to pay the woman and she had told him she would send her out. So he waited, time moving sluggishly until the sound of the door creaking and sliding open made his ears perk and his body tense.

It was her foot that he saw first, the heeled shoe giving way to a dainty ankle before she dropped the voluminous skirts and stole the image from him. His eyes traveled north, the swell of her hips giving way to the curve of her waist and breasts. Forcing himself to move on, he watched her straighten the line of her graceful neck and hold her head high as she pinned him with her gaze. He met it eagerly, unabashedly gawking.

"You're perfect." He said, finally locating his voice and most of his wits.

Her perfectly rouged lips smiled at him, shyly? He wouldn't have believed it had he not witnessed it. "Do you really think so? It has been so long since I tried to pull something like this off..."

"You are beyond stunning, Karina. There are no words."

"You look rather dashing yourself."

"Do I?" He did a quick spin for her, "Thank you."

Her smile faded as she made her way towards him. "So, how does this work?"

He held out his arm for her and she took it, holding him closer than necessary. "Aramis, Porthos, Athos and I are going to sneak in the back, through the kitchens. You are going to arrive via the front gates, your name is on the list." He waggled his brows, "Impressed?"

"Thoroughly."

"One of our friends is posing as a steward and will bump into you, pointing out your target. Here is a sketch but don't worry, we won't let you lure the wrong man." He smiled and handed the small parchment to her. "Once you have him in your sights, we need you to get him to leave with you. Alone."

"Any particular destination?"

"Most likely? Up stairs."

"To his bedroom."

"Yes but you won't get that far, there is a small vestibule that precedes his chambers. We will...greet him there."

"And I?"

"Will stay out of harms way until he is in hand and I will escort you out."

"The front door?"

"Probably not."

"Sounds exciting."

D'Artagnan nodded, a wry smile lifting his lips. "Hopefully not too exciting."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

Karina moved through the mass of finely clad bodies warily. D'Artagnan's friend had just moments before whispered in her ear, drawing her attention to Liam Bartholemew. The man in question was young; younger than she had expected. His features were pleasing and yet, there was something about him that made her skin crawl in uneasy expectation.

Time was running out, however and Karina urged her feet to bring her closer. She arched her brow and tilted her mouth, catching his eye as she glided across the floor. They were brown, she realized, dark chocolate and they bore into her. She forced herself to meet it, smiling discreetly as she slinked in and out of his sight with purpose. Each time she reappeared, he was closer. Soon, Liam was moving. He had left the small group that surrounded him, quietly excusing himself. Karina drew a deep breath, willing herself to calm her racing pulse.

He was following her now and they moved parallel to one another. Karina allowed herself to laugh, flirting across the floor. She took a step backward and he chuckled, matching the action. She rolled her eyes playfully and turned to face him. Liam took the hint, the bait. She strode forward with purpose, grazing his shoulder as she passed. She twisted her body long enough to meet his gaze before dropping her lashes demurely and resuming her escape.

Would he follow?

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"What is your name?"

Warm breath whispered across the back of her neck and created a shiver that traveled down her spine. Karina tilted her head to the side, "Who is asking?"

"My name is Liam and now I must know yours."

"Must?"

He swallowed. "Need."

She clicked her tongue, smiling sweetly as he circled around her to stand toe to toe. He was too close. "Such strong feelings. What happens, Lord Liam when I give you my name?"

He leaned forward, his fingers brushing an imaginary strand of hair from her shoulder. "I will use it to whisper in reverence."

"Will you?" Her gaze flicked to the door, motioning toward the men that filed into the room. "In front of them? You would embarrass me."

Liam watched her for a second too long and her hands began to tremble. Did he know?

"Would you go somewhere with me? Somewhere more private?" He said finally, his tone an octave lower than before.

Karina could have cried her relief. "That depends."

"On?"

She took a step forward, invading his space completely, their bodies just a breath apart. "Will you think less of me?" Her voice teased.

"Impossible."

"We will be alone?" She glanced back again, her eyes full of question.

He nodded. "Completely."

Slowly, her mouth curled with a sly smile. "Then take me from here, My Lord and I shall give you my name if only to hear it fall from your lips." She took the moment to nibble on her own, her tongue soothing the sting of her teeth as she watched with bated breath.

Liam smiled tightly, his eyes bright with an emotion Karina was all too familiar with and held out his arm. "Come."

She threaded her arm through his own, pressing closer than necessary. "Will they not follow?"

"Not here."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"Wait!" Karina said sharply, tugging Liam to a stop at the top of the small landing.

He turned around. "What is it?"

She smiled at him prettily, the briefest of moments passing them by before D'Artagnan and his friends showed themselves. His eyes widened and he lunged for her but she had already removed herself from his clutches. "Whore!" He hissed, the ring of metal piercing as swords were drawn.

Karina retreated, blowing him a kiss as she disappeared around the corner.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"You were amazing!" Karina laughed as D'Artagnan wrapped her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He held her to him tightly and she sighed, resting her head against his chest. "You mean it?"

"Surely you jest! No one could have done better. He was entranced." He praised.

Karina pulled away. "He was, wasn't he?" She cast him a smouldering glance and turned around giggling.

D'Artagnan laughed with her and stepped beside her, his fingers tangling with hers. "We still have a few hours before sunup."

She nodded. "What will we do?"

"Anything you want."

Her brow arched, "_Anything _I want?"

His eyes narrowed. "Almost anything."

Instantly, she knew what she wanted. It didn't makes sense but then, it didn't have to. "Take me home." She smiled, the corners of her mouth curling deviously.

"But why-"

She interrupted him. "Your home. I want to see it. Is it far?"

D'Artagnan shook his head dumbly.

"Which direction?"

"North."

Karina tightened her grip on his hand and began to move, knowing that he would follow. He always did.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"It isn't much."

"Where is the bedroom?"

"Through that door. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders and started for the threshold he had indicated.

"Karina..."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Coming?"

D'Artagnan ran a nervous hand through his hair, not necessarily unpleasant knots forming in his gut. She still wore that dress, the fabric molded to her perfectly, the color creating such delectable contrast to her olive skin. And now, she was in his room. His bedroom. He didn't realize he had began moving. She was sitting on his bed, waiting for him and when she saw him, she patted the spot beside her.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the house?" Was that his voice?

Karina shook her head. "Later."

Still unsure, he went to her and sat down beside her stiffly.

She laughed softly and turned to face him. "Kiss me."

His eyes slid closed. "Karina..." It was whispered warning.

"D'Artagnan, you said we could do anything I wanted." She reached out to him, her hand resting on his chest to feel the rapid beat of his heart. "I want you to kiss me." She leaned forward.

He met her halfway, his lips searching for hers earnestly. No matter how much he denied it, he wanted this. They both knew it. His hands slipped around her waist, his fingers digging into her hips as she pressed her body to his. Karina deepened the kiss, her tongue tracing his lips before delving within to meet his own.

Suddenly, she hated her gown. It was restricting and confining and all she wanted was to be free. Free to straddle his hips, free to breathe deep as she explored him. Her hands slid down his torso, grazing his abdomen until she could get a good grip on his shirt and pulled, immediately slipping inside so that she could feel the warmth of his skin against her hand.

D'Artagnan moaned into her mouth, the muscles in the wake of her touch quivering. His own fingertips itched for the heat of her. He began to search for it but by the time his hand had moved to cup her breast, he remembered something important.

"Karina." He murmured against her mouth and she groaned. He pulled away, holding her still when she tried to chase. "Stop."

Her lips pursed. "Why?"

He swallowed hard, trying desperately to ignore the way his lips tingled from her kiss. "We cannot do this."

Karina frowned. "We can."

"No, I can't." His voice cracked slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I want more and if I take it now, what does that make me?" When she gave him no answer he finished for her. "A customer, Karina. I want you, so much. So much that I will not pay for you."

Karina wanted to be angry, undignified, humiliated but... but she wasn't any of those things. She couldn't be, not when he was looking at her that way. She didn't feel unwanted or discarded. Not with him. After regarding him for what seemed like eternity, she spoke softly. "I-...thank you."

He gripped her hand and pulled her palm to his lips.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

D'Artagnan was drunk. He hadn't meant to be but then Athos and Porthos were buying him drinks and slowly but surely his world began to spin. He couldn't remember how many tankards he had emptied, nor did he care. He felt _good_. Better than he had in a long time. His body was warm and tingling and his mind was blissfully blank.

In fact, the only thing that would make the night better would be spending it with Karina. He had just been the night before, though and Madam Regina was raising the price with each visit. Not that it mattered, he would continue to see her, no matter the cost.

He swallowed the last of the ale in his cup and slammed his fist down onto the table. His ears buzzed and it took him sometime to realize that the sound was laughter, raucous and gaining momentum. He yelled to Athos, trying to get the man's attention but failed miserably.

He wiped his face with hand and stood on unsteady feet. They wouldn't miss him. They wouldn't even realize he was gone.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

Karina could not help but laugh as her tall, strong Musketeer stumbled into her bedroom with an irate Madam Regina in tow.

"You do not live 'ere, Master D'artagnan! Oi! You hear me you big lout?" She shouted angrily, her face a humorous mix of poorly applied makeup and splotches of reddened cheek.

He waved her off, his head swinging in Karina's direction as if imploring her assistance.

She laughed again, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist and forced his gaze to meet her own. "What have you done?" She whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips before Regina squealed again from the side.

"The boy owes me money! You let 'im go till I get my-"

A small velvet bag of coins clattered at her feet just as D'Artagnan shoved the door closed and cut her off. "Her voice. It bothers me." He slurred, replacing his hands to rest on Karina's hips, tugging her closer.

Karina grinned, nuzzling the skin revealed by vee of his open tunic. "The feeling is mutual I assure you."

He groaned as her lips brushed lightly over his collarbone and his hands roamed from her hip to her back. "You smell amazing." He murmured, growing brave as his fingers trailed over her ribcage and higher to trace the swell of her breast.

"You're drunk." It had been meant to sound as a reprimand but just as she spoke he dipped his head and latched his lips onto her neck, suckling sweetly and her words released with a breathy sigh.

She tangled her hands in his hair, hugging him close as he sent waves of sensation through her with soft licks and nips. He moved higher, tugging her earlobe between his teeth and winning a moan from her lips. In response he abandoned her ear and kissed her, his tongue darting hotly into her mouth as he walked their entwined bodies backwards.

When they began to stumble, his large hands cupped her behind suddenly and hoisted her up his body until she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

A wet heat pooled low in her belly as she felt the hard truth of his need for her pressing against her core. She was instantly glad that he held her in his embrace for she was sure had she been on her feet, she would be dizzy with desire.

Before Karina could elaborate the thought, D'Artagnan tripped, hurtling the combined weight of them onto the bed with a loud crash, the board beneath her mattress groaning it's disapproval.

She laughed as they bounced and he rolled so that she straddled his thighs.

His fingers searched for skin beneath her skirts, beginning at her calves and pressing higher and higher, inch by inch. Her breath hitched in her throat as he reached the mounds of her arse and kneaded the skin there, his hips surging up to grind against her wantonly. "Karina-" Her name was torn from his lips as his breath grew rapid and shallow.

Karina swiveled her hips, pressing against him and reveling in the groan he gave her, his eyes sliding shut.

Somewhere inside, she knew that she should feel guilty. She wanted this, so much she ached for it and yet...D'Artagnan was not himself. He had her alone and willing just a few nights ago in his own bed but clear of mind he refused. He was honorable. He cared for her and he did not want to sully her by-

She moaned as his body bowed and his lips found skin once more, this new position wedging the length of him tight between her thighs.

He would want her to stop him.

D'Artagnan freed a hand from her waist and used it to tug her bodice down, revealing her breasts to his hungry eyes just before he wrapped his lips around one of the straining peaks. Her back arched as pleasure coursed through her with force she had not known before.

He would hate himself for this when he sobered.

Her fingers sunk into his abdomen, touching every inch of skin she could find. He was hard and hot and she wanted nothing more than to dip lower and wrap her fingers 'round...

"D'Artagnan." She moaned his name and forced her hands to push against his chest.

He released her nipple, his head falling back to look at her. His eyes were filled with lust and want and had that been all she found, she would have gladly allowed this evening to continue as it had began. But she could see the glaze of alcohol over his usually bright gaze. She wanted him. He wanted her and yet...she sighed with the sudden loss and pulled her leg over him so that she no longer felt the heat of him.

He reached for her.

"D'Artagnan, we cannot..."

He had moved so fast, she had no time to react until he was situated above her once more. He clasped each of her hands in his own and pressed kisses down her right forearm, to her shoulder. "I want you." He said, his voice hoarse from lust and drink.

Karina gasped as he released her fingers and gripped the front of her bodice, pulling it forcefully down her body as it's stitches snapped and strained. Her body flushed with desire, the apex of her thighs throbbing with a need that threatened to drive her mad.

Matters were not aided when he rid himself of his tunic and loosened the ties on his breeches. He was a beautiful man, tan and taut, strong and lean. Karina licked her lips as she desperately tried to remember why she should stop this.

"D'Artagnan, please-" It had not been meant as a plea to continue but she realized too late how it must have sounded. His lips were on her again, driving her ever higher. His hands caressed her midriff, smoothing the soft skin he found there.

"You must-" She gasped, his mouth hot and trailing lower. "Stop."

He shook his head, murmuring his refusal against her belly.

She squeezed her eyes shut and spoke again, louder this time. "Stop, D'Artagnan. Stop!"

Immediately, he stiffened and immediately she regretted the impact of her words. He pulled away from her, falling off the bed on onto the floor with a thud.

Karina scrambled to her knees, holding her arms out in supplication. "No, I didn't mean it that way. Please." It was too late. The lust that had filled his eyes just moments before was replaced with horror.

She felt her heart constrict as she realized what he was thinking. What he thought was happening. She wanted to reassure him, to tell him he was mistaken but her tongue was tied and the next she knew, the door was ajar and she was alone.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"No."

D'Artagnan groaned as the voice invaded his space and groggily, he waved his hand in the air. "Go away."

"No. Not this again." Porthos tore the blanket from D'Artagnan's prone body, throwing it into a corner far out of reach.

The younger man shivered. "How did you get in here?"

"You left it open you tit."

He rolled onto his stomach and growled his response. "Fine, then lock it as you leave, would you?"

Porthos rolled his eyes and pushed up his sleeves. "Get up."

"No."

"Get up, or so help me God I will drag you from this bed and shove you outside in nothing but your drawers so that old Miss Curipet can have her dirty way with you."

D'Artagnan rolled over, alarmed as he attempted to open his blood shot eyes to the brightness of the noon hour. "What!"

"You heard me, don't think I won't let her spoil you."

Grudgingly, D'Artagnan lifted himself onto his elbows and squinted up at his friend. "What do you want, Porthos?"

"I want you to stop sulking."

He fell back onto the bed, his elbow over his eyes."You don't know what I did."

"I don't have to know what you did. Get up, find a way to fix it and go beg forgiveness. Now."

"Porthos..."

"_NOW_."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

"Is something wrong, my friend? You look troubled."

D'Artagnan attempted to swallow but found his mouth too dry for the action to follow through. "I am, your Majesties."

"Sara, please fetch D'Artagnan here some water." The Queen smiled sweetly at him and he nodded his thanks as the woman left the room to do her bidding.

King Louis reached out, his hand clasping the Musketeers shoulder firmly. "How can we help?"

"I must first express my apologies, My Lord, My Lady, I would not have come at all except that what I am struggling with weighs so heavily on my heart."

"You have no need to apologize, D'Artagnan, you are a great asset to our country and if I may be so bold, our friend."

"Thank you, truly I am honored. I fear I must ask something of you."

"Anything."

D'Artagnan drew a deep breath. "There is a woman."

The couple exchanged knowing glances and smiled, their hands entwining discreetly at their sides as D'Artagnan unfolded his story.

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

Karina's body stiffened as her door swung open, her spirits plummeting at the idea of another customer. So when she turned to greet him, her lips twisted into a smile, her eyes hooded she was surprised to find Madam Regina standing firmly in her door way.

"Madam..."

"You'll need a dress."

"Excuse me?"

The old woman motioned towards the wardrobe at the far side of her room. "Take one of those and leave the rest. You didn't 'ave any belongings when you came."

Karina shook her head in confusion.

Regina sighed heavily, the smallest of grins on her lips and in her eyes. "Yer free girl, now get dressed and leave me be so I can clear this room."

"Free?" She felt like the breath had been stolen from her lungs. "How?"

"Yer man stopped by not minutes ago and paid yer sum." The woman explained amusedly.

"D'Artagnan?" She whispered.

Regina nodded. "D'Artagnan."

**Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three Musketeers Three **

D'Artagnan set down his quill at the first rap on the door, pushing his chair out from the table at the second. He stood and moved quickly to pull the door open. His eyes widened. "Karina."

"You should have told me yourself."

He nodded.

"You should have come back."

He swallowed hard, nodding again and allowing her to shove him aside as she entered his home.

She turned around, facing him. "Are you going to say something?"

"I'm sorry."

Her lashes fluttered and her eyes watered. "Sorry?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Karina laughed, short and clear just before she closed the distance between them, pulled his face to hers and kissed him firmly. "You are a strange man..."

"Please, Karina, you must forgive-"

She cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips for silence. "I told you to stop because I knew it was what _you_ would have wanted. _I_ did not _want_ you to leave that night."

He frowned. "I took advantage just like I promised I wouldn't. I treated you like-"

She shook her head. "You didn't"

"But I wanted to." He emphasized, all the guilt and shame rushing back to him.

She laughed again and he frowned. "You have no idea, how hard it was for me to stop."

"You aren't angry?" He dared to hope...

She smiled and sighed, "No." Her lips pursed as her brow furrowed, "I admit I expected you to come back..."

He ran a hand through is hair, nodding over and over again. "I know, I should have but I couldn't face you."

"You can face an army but not a woman?"

He smiled, his fingers itching to touch her."Not just any woman."

Her eyes sparkled. "I forgive you."

"Truly?"

She answered with another kiss, her fingers gripping his arms to hold her steady. "You freed me. How?" She rested her forehead against his.

D'Artagnan laughed softly, "I suppose, "force of will", will not satisfy you?"

She chuckled and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No."

He kissed her lips, a gossamer touch. "I have friends in high places."

"I am impressed."

His brow arched. "Bonus then."

Karina nodded and sobered instantly. She licked her lips and met his gaze."Make love to me."

A second ticked by, slow and tortuous.

"Dear God yes." D'Artagnan scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his room, settling her down on his bed.

Karina sat up and reached for his tunic, lifting it until he took it from her and pulled it over his head. She took the opportunity to press a kiss to his abdomen, reveling in the hiss he exhaled. Encouraged, her fingers roamed the expanse of his chest, memorizing the feel of him as her lips tasted and teased.

Eventually he reached behind her and made quick work of her dress ties, making sure to caress each new sliver of skin he revealed until he was able to push the fabric from her shoulders. He bunched it in his fists and tugged it down her body, over her hips and off of her legs.

She giggled, he growled. "No underthings?"

"I hoped I wouldn't need them."

He grit his teeth as a wave of pure desire knotted in his belly. He hardened instantly, throbbing and pulsing against the confines of his breeches. Refusing to be rushed, however, he did his best to ignore his need and knelt between her thighs. He kissed her roughly, capturing one of her lips with his teeth as his tongue swept over the sensitive skin.

Karina moaned, her bare form heating exponentially at the sudden weight and warmth of him. "Please..."

He ran his flattened palm up her calf, over her knee and thigh and let his thumb draw small, teasing circles against her hip bone. Her eyes fluttered shut and he smiled wickedly, dipping lower so that his fingers brushed over her mound.

Her hips bucked into his hand and they groaned in unison as he found her slick and wanting. He delved inside her suddenly, catching her by surprise by curling his finger within her and pumping in and out with delicious rhythm. His thumb pressed against the nub that ached for attention and she cried out, pushing harder into his touch as she rose up, her hands reaching for his breeches.

Unable to wait, Karina reached inside and gripped him, eliciting the sweetest sounds from his lips before she captured them in a heated kiss. Soon, she freed him from his confines and he kicked the fabric away.

Her hand ran up and down the length of his shaft, her fingers rubbing expertly over the tip and he urged her on, thrusting another finger inside her as they drank the sounds from each other's mouths. Frenzied with passion and need, their movements increased in urgency.

Karina pulled away suddenly, moving farther onto the bed and pulling his larger frame with her. She spread her legs, sighing with relief as he kneeled between them, the heavy weight of his body covering hers completely.

She reached between their bodies and guided him to her slick entrance, whimpering as he rubbed himself over her, drawing out the torture of being so close...

Finally, he entered her with one powerful thrust, filling her to the hilt and sending ricochets of pleasure throughout her over-sensitised body. She would have screamed had she any breath. She did cry out when he pulled back, her lungs laboring for air and he pistoned back inside of her. Her back arched and her hips bucked, matching the rhythm he set and heightening their shared ecstasy. Her nails dug into his back as her body writhed in a pleasure she had not known before.

She lost control, gripping him with her inner walls as she spasmed around him. As she peaked, D'Artagnan suckled a nipple and drove into her harder than before, drawing out her orgasm as she cried out. Her body was slick, her heart racing and her breathing hard.

Every nerve in her body felt on fire. It seared the senses and drove her mad. She clutched his hips and met his every thrust with one of her own, quickening their speed and reveling in the rough pleasure it induced.

D'Artagnan was delirious, the feel of her on him, around him threatening to drive him over the edge any moment. When he hurtled over, he felt her legs tighten around him, her body stiffening and they fell together. Swallowing one another's ragged breath as they gasped for it.

Karina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down so that his head rested between her breasts. They caught their breath and allowed their hearts to slow.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

"Si."

He rose up and met her gaze. Later, he would ask her to stay with him forever. Not now though. Not yet. The moment was perfect.

Instead he rolled onto his back and draped her over his chest, reveling in the feel of her. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes as he drifted into a restful sleep.

Karina smiled, kissing him lightly and whispered her response. "Te amo, mi amor."

**Please send me a quick review! **

40


End file.
